Survivor: Ethiopia
| numberofepisodes= 12 | numberofdays= 14 | numberofcastaways= 18 | tribes= | filminglocation= Nechisar National Park, Ethiopia | seasonrun= February 14, 2017 – March 6, 2017 | previousseason= | nextseason= }} Survivor: Ethiopia is the eleventh season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on February 14, 2017 and ended with the Live Reunion on March 6, 2017. It ended with Colin P. defeating Liam R. and Josh W. at the Final Tribal Council in a 4-3-0 vote, with the deciding vote cast by replacement juror Logan following a 3-3-0 tie. At the Reunion, Sierra M. won Fan Favorite. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features eighteen brand new castaways, divided into two tribes of nine. The tribes this season were Asosa, wearing green, and Harar, wearing magenta. Maychew, a third tribe, was introduced on Day 3, wearing yellow. The tribes this season are all named after cities in Ethiopia. On Day 7, the tribes merged into Bahir Dar, wearing black, which is named after a city in north-western Ethiopia. 18 people applied, 0 were cut from casting, and all the applicants went on to be this season’s castaways. The full cast was revealed on February 12, 2017 and the tribes were revealed on February 14, 2017. This season was originally going to be a “Brain vs. Brawn vs. Beauty” themed season with all three tribes at the start and swapping into only two tribes at some point in the game, however due to the limited number of applicants, and only two of the applicants choosing “Brawn” (physical game) the theme was forced to be adjusted. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Brain vs. Beauty: The tribes this season were divided based upon which method they claimed to match their style of play on the application. The “Brain” tribe, who are known to utilize a more strategic game, and the “Beauty” tribe, who are known to utilize a more social game. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 1, both tribes went to Tribal Council to vote someone out, with the challenge being individual. * Tribe Switch: On Day 3, the two tribes were randomly shuffled into three new tribes of five. The Maychew tribe was introduced in this swap. * Three-Tribe Format: Although initially starting with two tribes, the addition of the auxiliary Maychew tribe on Day 3 means that this is the second total season to feature more than two tribes, and the first all new player season to feature more than two tribes. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Bengie S.' 25, | | rowspan=3 | rowspan=7 | Evacuated Day 1 | 0 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Sebastian F.' 18, | | 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Adam K.' 17, | | 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Eliana Q.' 17, | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Kodi M.' 19, | | | 4th Voted Out Day 4 | 3 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Colton E.' 19, | | | 5th Voted Out Day 5 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Logan M.' 19, | | | 6th Voted Out Backup Juror Day 6 | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jay H.' 17, | | | rowspan=11 | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 7 | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Adam T.' 25, | | | 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 8 | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Max A.' 17, | | | Evacuated Day 9 | 3 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Luca D.' 23, | | | 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 9 | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Sierra M.' 18, | | | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 10 | 3 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Connor G.' 15, | | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 11 | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Lilly M.' 19, | | | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 12 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Suzan T.' 16, | | | 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 13 | 2 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Josh W.' 16, | | | Third Place | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Liam R.' 19, | | | Runner-Up | 11 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Colin P.' 18, | | | Sole Survivor | 2 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Colin used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Adam T. on Day 7, therefore 5 votes against him were not counted. The Game Connor was given Individual Immunity by Adam T., who actually won the challenge, but had to choose someone from Asosa to assign immunity to. Colin used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Adam T. on Day 7, therefore 5 votes against him were not counted. Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Voting Table } Bengie}} | Sebastian}} | Adam K.}} | Eliana}} | Kodi}} | Colton}} | Logan}} | Jay}} | Adam T.}} | Max}} | Luca}} | colspan=2 Sierra}} | colspan=2 Connor}} | Lilly}} | Suzan}} | Josh}} | Liam}} | Colin}} |- ! colspan="2" | Vote: | No Vote | 7-1-1 | 7-1 | 4-1 | 3-1 | 5-0 | 4-1 | 4-2-0 | 4-2-2-1-1 | No Vote | 4-2-1-1 | 3-3-1 | 3-2 | 3-3 | 3-1 | 4-1 | 2-1-1 | colspan="3"| 4-3-0 |- | | align="left"| Colin | — | — | | — | — | — | | | | — | | | | | | | ! colspan="3" rowspan="3" | Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Liam | — | — | | | | — | — | | | — | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Josh | — | — | | — | — | | — | | | — | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Suzan | — | | — | — | — | | — | | | — | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Lilly | — | | — | | | — | — | | | — | | | | | | | colspan=1 | | | |- | | align="left"| Connor | — | — | | — | — | — | | | | — | | | | | | colspan=2 | | | |- | | align="left"| Sierra | — | — | | — | — | | — | | | — | | | | colspan=4 | | | |- | | align="left"| Luca | — | | — | — | — | | — | | | — | | colspan=6 | | | |- | | align="left"| Max | — | | — | — | — | — | | | | | colspan=10 |- | | align="left"| Adam T. | — | | — | — | — | — | | | | colspan=8 | colspan=3 |- | | align="left"| Jay | — | — | | | | — | — | | colspan=9 | | | |- | | align="left"| Logan | — | | — | — | — | — | | colspan=10 | | | }} |- | | align="left"| Colton | — | | — | — | — | | colspan=14 |- | | align="left"| Kodi | — | — | | | | colspan=15 |- | | align="left"| Eliana | — | | — | | colspan=16 |- | | align="left"| Adam K. | — | — | | colspan=17 |- | | align="left"| Sebastian | — | | colspan=18 |- | | align="left"| Bengie | | colspan=19 |} Colin used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Adam T. on Day 7, therefore 5 votes against him were not counted. Due to the 3-3-0 tie between Colin and Liam, Logan, as the last person voted out before the jury, was selected to make the tiebreaker vote. He cast it for Colin, crowning him the Sole Survivor. Returning Players } |- | style="text-align: left;"| | style="text-align: center;" | colspan=10 |} Category:Seasons